La última pelea
by Mayu Urwen
Summary: La última pelea, todo o nada. ¿Quién ganaría en esta pelea que parecía que nunca acabaría?


Hola xD! Este fic participó en un concurso en narutocouples, en la categoría de fics, y fue el único T.T! Por lo cual gano, era un reto y cumple este fic con sus condiciones ^_^, espero que les guste, me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo tan largoo, ya saben que escribo cosas cortas xD! El reto era que estuviera basado en el final de Konoha Gakuen Den.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni nadie me pertenece u.u

Summary: La última pelea, todo o nada. ¿Quién ganaría en esta pelea que parecía que nunca acabaría?

La última pelea

La última pelea. Era todo o nada. ¿Cómo acabaría todo? ¿Era posible que acabe por las buenas? ¿Naruto conseguiría salvar a Sasuke de la oscuridad? Bastantes preguntas, y las respuestas se acercaban….

Hubo una pelea intensa: golpes, patadas y por supuesto, sangre. El dolor físico que sentían no se comparaba con el laberinto de emociones que tenían dentro. ¿El bien triunfaría sobre el mal? ¿O podían ganar los dos?¨

Sasuke iba golpear fuertemente a Naruto, tal vez pensaba en matarlo y acabar con todo eso de una vez…

El golpe final…Ninguno ganó, los dos acabaron en el suelo escupiendo sangre, pero no les importaba. ¿Acaso no sabían que iban a morir?

Sasuke sentía que ya era el fin. Iba a morir. Pero antes necesitaba decirle lo que sentía, no podría morir con esa carga, definitivamente no podría soportar saber que nunca dijo lo que sentía, aunque estaba seguro de que su amor no era correspondido, prefería decirlo ahora. Él siempre se imagino que todo terminaría así, los dos heridos bailando entre la frágil línea que hay entre la vida y la muerte, sin ningún ganador sobre esta batalla sin fin.

Estaban unidos por el destino, si uno moría era seguro que el otro también, no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. En la separación, era lógico que ambos se necesitaran y se extrañaran, pero solo podían vivir con los recuerdos de sus lazos, los cuales Naruto no quería y definitivamente no dejaría que Sasuke los rompiera.

Naruto, por su parte, no estaba alterado por saber que iba a morir. No le importaba ya nada, solo quería estar con Sasuke, y si solo ese deseo se podía cumplir con la muerte, valdría la pena.

Cuando Sasuke se fue, Naruto no entendía el porque. Pasaba el tiempo, y sus intentos por hacerlo regresar siempre fallaban. ¿Acaso no entendía que Sasuke necesitaba una respuesta? ¿Qué él se sentía atrapado en una burbuja asfixiante? ¿Qué estaba en un laberinto de emociones del que no podía salir?

Naruto siempre quiso que Sasuke le reconociese y ser la persona más importante para él. Lo que no sabía es que eso ya lo había conseguido desde hace mucho.

Eso es a lo que se llama amor puro. ¿Por qué el cruel destino no permitía que ellos estuvieran juntos? ¿Acaso era porque los dos eran hombres?

El tiempo seguía corriendo, la hora final se acercaba. Era inevitable lo que iba a pasar.

Por fin Sasuke decidió decir su secreto más grande.

─ Tú eres el único…Solo tú, mi único…─ Pronunció esas palabras con esfuerzo, se sentía bastante débil. Ya iba a terminar la frase, cuando…

─ Lo siento, te deje esperando, Sasuke…─ Contestó Naruto, estirando su brazo, intentado alcanzar al cuerpo de Sasuke.

Naruto había descifrado esa pregunta que tenía, ya estaba seguro de porque se había ido Sasuke, y sabía que en parte era su culpa. Había tardado demasiando en darse cuenta que Sasuke solo buscaba una respuesta, eso era todo.

Sasuke se sintió feliz. Naruto por fin lo entendía. Aparte de todo, le correspondía ese amor tan puro que tenía por él.

2 minutos más y todo acabaría. El tiempo no se detendría, aunque el mismo quisiera. Las nubes observaban la situación, a punto de estallar en llanto. El Sol se escondió.

10 segundos…Los ojos ya les pesaban, se cerraban lentamente…

─ Te amo Sasuke…─ Dijo a lo último Naruto, para de ahí irse de este mundo, junto con su amado.

Empezó a llover, esa situación era bastante conmovedora. Ahí yacían los cadáveres de dos personas que no pudieron ser felices en esta vida, pero tal vez si lo podrían ser en otra.

Porque tal vez sus cuerpos estaban muertos, pero no sus almas, las cuales estarían juntas por el resto de la eternidad.

FIN

Espero les haya gustado xD! Dejen reviews porfas xD!


End file.
